


Bent Right To Your Wind

by Binkerbell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkerbell/pseuds/Binkerbell
Summary: Sakura and Kankurō have become good friends over the years, thanks to both of their villages participating in a medical exchange program. It only makes sense that lines get blurred, feelings get caught, and Sakura is overwhelmed by her realizations on her latest trip to Sunakagure. Right?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Kankurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Bent Right To Your Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone over on the ShiSaku discord server who encouraged me while writing this, mainly because they heard my complaints while writing this. <3

The arid heat of Sunagakure scratched at Sakura’s throat as she walked from the greenhouse to the hospital in the afternoon sun. Having been to the hidden sand village many times since she was fifteen, Sakura figured she should have gotten used to their sweltering summers, yet here she was, ten years later and still unused to the stifling heat. Her clothes stuck to her skin, but not in the humid way she’d grown used to from living in her hidden village. She’d only been there three days, and already she missed the relief from the cool shade the trees in Konoha provided during their scorching summers. There was no reprieve under Sungakure’s unforgiving sun. At the rate she was sweating through her clothes, she’d have to do her laundry soon. Sakura knew she’d be taking a shower later on tonight if only to keep herself clean from the grimy sweat accumulating against her overheated skin.

She wondered how Shikamaru did it, living here off and on again every six months, so he and Temari’s kids could know both sides of their family. If it were up to her, she’d stay in Konoha and only visit Sunagakure occasionally. But still, Sakura thought, _it was a sweet idea_ , doing everything to make sure their family stayed close. Smiling to herself, Sakura sighed as she reached the doors of the hospital, opening the doors and finding sweet relief in the air conditioned building.

As she made her way towards her temporary office, Sakura’s footsteps echoed down the hallway, and she wondered idly why it seemed other people’s hospitals were always much emptier than hers back in Konoha. It could be because of the smaller structure of Sungakure’s hospital, but Sakura didn’t have time to finish her thought as she felt something tugging at her waist, then her legs began to move her against her will.

Suddenly twirling around in a circle, Sakura gasped as she was dragged into a solid chest, strong arms coming to wrap around her tense body. Looking up, her shoulders relaxed but she scowled up at Kankurō’s smiling face. Devoid of his usual purple face paint, Sakura sucked in a tiny breath as she gazed at his bare face, soft brown hair falling into his brown eyes flecked with green. _Kami, when did he get so handsome_ , she wondered. Abandoning her thoughts before she started blushing, Sakura cleared her throat and slapped Kankurō on the chest.

“Damn it, Kankurō, you scared me,” she growled, a small smile threatening to show. “I thought I told you not to use your chakra strings on me.”

“Oh please, you love it,” Kankurō practically purred, smirk wide on his face. He tightened his hold on her when she made to move away, only pulling her closer. This close she could smell freshly cut wood tinged with citrus, and she had to stop herself from taking a deep breath, getting lost in his scent. She ignored how her heart sped up at the sight of the smirk on his face. She hoped he couldn’t feel her heartbeat.

Finally pushing away from him, but still beside him to bump shoulders, Sakura rolled her eyes and allowed herself to smile.

“You’re full of it,” she giggled, before turning around and starting to make her way back to her office. Tipping her head back to him, she said, “Was there something you wanted? Or did you just want to scare me?”

Kankurō chuckled and quickly caught up with her, hooking her elbow with his. “Nah, I actually wanted your help with a poison I’m trying to incorporate into some of my puppets,” he said, steps in sync with her.

“Oh?” Sakura said, reaching her office door. “Well, step into my office then. All I’ve got to do today is filing records anyway, I could use the stimulation.”

* * *

Hours later, Sakura and Kankurō were still working out the kinks of the delivery of the poison in one puppet, having figured out all the others but stuck on this one. Earlier, she’d all but thrown out her paperwork as he offered her this puzzle, and though her brain felt like mush from overuse now, she was glad for the distraction from her own confusing thoughts.

Sakura reclined against the back of her futon shoulders slumped, eyes half-closed. Bringing up a hand to rub at her temples, Sakura sighed. Kankurō released a breath himself and turned towards her, arm coming up to support his head as he faced her sideways on the futon. She tried not to stare at the flexed muscle of his bicep, choosing instead to speak.

“This one is going to take me a while,” Sakura murmured, yawn spilling from her lips. “Especially if you’re trying to, to-” she yawned again, but speaking through it, “oh, excuse me, um, to conceal the fact you’re using the poison in this attack.” Frowning, brows furrowed, Sakura mirrored Kankurō’s form, trying to figure out the puzzle.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “I knew this’d be tough to figure out when creating this puppet.” Hesitating slightly, Kankurō slowly lifted his other hand and brought it to her face, smoothing out her wrinkled brows.

Sakura didn’t bother to hide her blush as she almost leaned into his touch, but instead stopped short, clearing her throat with a smile in thanks. Over the years, Kankurō had somehow become one of her closest allies and friends, and she wasn’t going to let some silly thoughts of attraction ruin whatever familiarity they’d built between them. He was too precious to her. She didn’t allow herself to think of what that meant.

Another yawn overtaking her, soon an easy calm settled between the two as they looked at their surroundings. Papers littered the coffee table, filled with drawings of puppets and ideas and notes about what could and couldn’t work. Sakura’s growling stomach broke the quiet atmosphere, and she laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Kankurō only smiled gently, still looking at her softly. She didn’t dwell on _that_ either.

“Guess it’s time for some food, huh,” Sakura giggled, cheeks slightly pink as she stretched and stood up.

“Well, it is probably dinner time,” Kankurō said, following her lead and standing up as well. Looking over at the clock on the opposite wall, his eyes widened as he looked at the time. “Damn, it _is_ dinner time.”

“Hmm?” Sakura said, turning her head to look at the time. “Oh, Kami, it’s almost nine? Where did the time go?” Rushing over to her desk, Sakura made quick work of grabbing her things.

“Here,” Kankurō said, coming up and helping her. Sakura smiled in thanks but couldn’t stop from chewing at her lip in anxiety as she quickly glanced around to be sure they had everything. Kankurō grabbed her clenched hands in his and squeezed. “Hey, don’t worry about it. This happens to me all the time. Come on, I know a good place still open where we can get something fast and easy.”

The ghost of Kankurō’s warm fingers haunted her thoughts as they left the hospital.

* * *

Sakura moaned as she finished off the last piece of dango on her skewer. Tossing the wooden stick in the trash can, she missed how Kankurō had stared at her lips, tan cheeks stained pink. His sudden coughing fit drew her eyes to him, and she frowned as she patted his back.

“Are you okay?” she asked, handing him her water bottle as they slowly made their way back to his place. Nights in Sunagakure were always cooler, and a slight breeze had them extending their journey home to enjoy the break from the day’s earlier blistering blaze.

“I’m fine,” Kankurō said after taking a sip of her offered water. “Just swallowed down the wrong pipe.”

Sakura arched a brow, but shrugged before slapping him on the arm playfully. “That dango was to die for! How come you’ve never shown me that place, especially with how often I’m here?”

Kankurō only laughed as he rubbed his arm and said, “It never came up. Besides, we’ve always been super busy with the medical exchange program, so I never had time to take you out like this. But now, with things finally slowing down, now that it’s been a couple years—”

“And we know what we’re doing,” Sakura interjected with a giggle, remembering how five years ago when they started everything was a _mess_. They had no idea what they wanted to do with the program. She remembers that first year and how she went to Sunagakure every other month just trying to establish what medical knowledge they were exactly exchanging.

Kankurō threw his head back and laughed a throaty chuckle, and Sakura felt a jolt of heat shoot straight down to her core at the sound. She almost tripped while taking a step before shaking her head. _Stop it_ , she scolded herself.

“Right, we know what we’re doing now,” Kankurō continued, poking her cheek and sticking his tongue out at her. Sakura swat his hand away and also stuck out her tongue back. He laughed, and Sakura took it as a victory when he continued and said, “Now, I’ve got time to take you out.” He then smirked, raising his eyebrows at Sakura suggestively.

Sakura blushed at his innuendo, but more so at him suggesting he’d take her out. Clearing her throat, she giggled and rolled her eyes, forcing herself to carry on the conversation. Hooking her arm through his and ignoring her heated cheeks _and_ his comment, she went on, “Listen, carefully, Kankurō. Dango is my favorite. Dango is important. You should have told me about the dango.”

He chuckled and brought his free hand to ruffle his hair. “Understood, Sakura,” he said, grin wide. Sakura’s heart fluttered at his smile, ignoring the way her heart started beating faster whenever he smiled at her. She was doing a lot of ignoring today, and she was flustered. Sure, she’d lost count years ago how many times his smile made her feel _things_ , but she didn’t think about it then, and she wasn’t going to start thinking about it now. Even if he smiled at her a hundred times.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they walked the streets of Sunagakure, soon finding themselves at the front door of Kankurō’s place. Sakura sighed to herself with a small smile as she remembered how he had offered up his place for her stay, saying she shouldn’t have to pay for a hotel, and her chest warmed at his generosity.

* * *

Sakura inhaled the steam of the hot shower, lost in her thoughts. Today had been weird in the sense that she couldn’t stop this feeling in her chest when she was around Kankurō. Sure, she spent half the day with him, and he had graciously offered up his place for her use during her trip, but there wasn’t a moment during the day that she _wasn’t_ thinking about him.

They’d become fast friends after she’d saved his life all those years ago, but she didn’t let herself linger on anything more. At least, _she thought_ she hadn’t.

Maybe these feelings she was having were due to her missing her friend, whom she hadn’t seen the last time the medical exchange program took place in Konoha. It was only twice a year, once in Konoha and once in Sunagakure, but she couldn’t hide her disappointment six months ago when someone else showed up in his place. He’d sent a letter along, saying how he’d had to go on a diplomatic mission, but that they’d catch up next time. And when Tsunade-sama offered to send someone else in her place a week ago, telling her the program was stable enough to let others go in her place, Sakura had declined, giving the excuse she needed out of the village, knowing all along she truly just wanted to see Kankurō.

And when she saw Kankurō waiting for her at the gate to Sunagakure, her stomach had flipped and her heart relaxed. She brushed it off then, but maybe it meant something? She didn’t know why she thought maybe, she already _knew_. But she didn’t know if she was willing to let herself admit it.

Sakura leaned her head against the cool tile of the wall, letting the steady stream of water pound against her back and drip down over her face.

She was conflicted. She had feelings for Kankurō, obviously, but she didn’t know if it could lead anywhere. And she didn’t know if she could happily stay friends with him forever. Friends certainly didn’t have dirty thoughts about each other, that’s for sure.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom in the shortest pajama shorts she had and a white tank top, hoping it’d keep her cool during the night. She grimaced as she noticed her night clothes were already starting to get grimy and hoped she wasn’t too busy to do laundry tomorrow. All she had left to wear was her old, ratty robe, but she couldn’t wear that in front of Kankurō. She scoffed to herself as she thought of what she was currently wearing. As if this was decent enough. She only shook her head and lied to herself that she wore it because of the hot weather.

Towel in hand as she dried her hair, the smell of her rose shampoo still lingering, and her skin still slightly damp, Sakura stood against the doorframe of the bedroom. She watched as Kankurō mindlessly flipped through channels on the living room television. The volume was low, and she took a moment to admire Kankurō’s lean form as he reached up scratched his cheek. His shirt stretched across his broad shoulders, and he was wearing shorts as well. Sakura announced her presence with the clearing of her throat.

Kankurō looked over at the sound and she stepped in the room, noticing his eyes linger on her bare legs. Her stomach flipped, but she discounted it because there was no way he felt anything more than attraction for her, like she was feeling for him. He was so hard to read behind his snarky comments and flirty banter. But that was his personality and she loved, no _liked_ , she corrected herself, about him.

“You know,” she started, having reached the couch and sitting down next to him, “I still feel bad that I’ve basically kicked you out of your bed.” Her thigh touched his, and Sakura shivered at the contact.

Kankurō shook his head and said, “Don’t worry about it.” At her look, he laughed and continued, “No, really, don’t worry about it! You saved my life, and it’s the least I can do.”

Sakura laughed, nose scrunching up in a snort as she pushed her shoulder against his.

“That was what, ten years ago? You can forget about it now,” Sakura said, rolling her eyes but grin still on her face. She felt warm at the thought that Kankurō still remembered and thought about their first meeting, even if he was unconscious.

“I’d never want to forget,” he shrugged, small smile on his lips, and Sakura felt her cheeks turning pink, before she ducked her head to hide her pleased grin. “Besides, if you hadn’t saved me we never would have met and become such good friends.”

“That’s true,” Sakura said, head tilting as she looked back up at him with a smirk, confident her blush was gone. “You also wouldn’t have been able to figure out some of the antidotes to your poisons if it weren’t for me.” Sakura bared her teeth in a teasing growl, and Kankurō only threw his head back and laughed.

His eyes creased as he looked back at her, and Sakura couldn’t help but stare at his face, marveling at how he still looked like he did when he was seventeen and fighting for his life on a table in front of her. The only way she knew ten years had passed since their friendship began were the laugh lines around his eyes she was staring at now, and her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her, brown eyes soft as he met her emerald gaze. Looking away, Sakura brushed her still wet hair away from her face, before standing.

“I’m going to get a drink of water before I go to sleep,” Sakura said, stretching her arms as she made her way into the kitchen. “Feel free to use your bathroom without fear of me walking in!” she called teasingly.

“Will do,” Kankurō said, grunting as he lifted himself off the couch.

Sakura strained to hear his footsteps as he left the living room, hoping to know when it was safe to go to bed, unexpectedly feeling awkward about being in the same house as him. But she soon gave up as she realized the carpeted floor only helped conceal his steps, not to mention the added years of experience of being a ninja.

Ten minutes later, having figured it enough time to let Kankurō do his business, Sakura made her way to the bathroom, having forgotten to brush her teeth, only to stop in the doorway as she saw Kankurō putting toothpaste on his own toothbrush.

“Oh,” she breathed, suddenly shy, especially when she noticed he’d forgone a shirt and his shorts now hung low on his hips. Looking away, she said, “I figured you were done. I can come back.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kankurō said, before beckoning her with a nod, promptly shoving his toothbrush in his mouth and starting to brush vigorously.

Sakura made her way to the sink, grabbing her own toothbrush and copying his movements. Their eyes met several times in the mirror, and they both smiled around their toothbrushes before looking away quickly. Sakura tried not to let her eyes wander towards Kankurō’s toned torso, but it was so tempting to just sneak a peek. She couldn’t help but notice Kankurō’s eyes also wandering to her, but she figured it was just because there was nothing else to look at in the bathroom.

She noticed that he pressed the lower half of his body against the counter, but she didn’t have time to think on why he would such a thing, when he suddenly dipped his head to rinse his mouth from the running faucet before hurriedly wiping his face and muttering, “Night,” and he was gone.

Shrugging to herself, Sakura finished brushing her teeth, thinking about his strange behavior as she slipped into his sheets for the night.

* * *

The sound of a door opening woke Sakura from her slumber the next morning. Eyes bleary with sleep, she turned her head toward the noise, blinking slowly as the image before her focused. Barely awake, she still understood what she saw before her.

And it was _glorious_. This must be a really good dream.

In front of her stood a wet and dripping Kankurō, probably fresh from the shower, towel almost slipping off his hips as he sorted through the dresser with one hand, looking for clothes. Rivulets of water dripped down his toned abdomen before disappearing into said towel, and his biceps glistened as they moved and sorted through the clothes in the drawer before he found what he was looking for.

Choking on air as her brain processed the sight before her, Kankurō turned at the noise and gave an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, forgot to grab my clothes,” he said.

“S’okay,” Sakura mumbled, throat rough from sleep. Yawning, she spoke before her brain caught up with her, saying, “I don’t mind the view.”

Silence settled between them as Sakura closed her eyes, before soft snores filled the room. She didn’t get a chance to see Kankurō turn red, mouth gaping at her statement, opening and closing like a fish searching for breath out of water, before he snapped his jaw shut, not wanting to wake her up again.

* * *

Sakura felt _terrible_. Shortly after she woke up for the second time that morning, she was surprised to find herself alone in Kankurō’s home as she got ready for the day. She found a note from him explaining where he went, only for the memories of what she saw and what she said to come rushing back to her, slamming into her like a fist in her stomach. Her body instantly flushed in embarrassment, and she was glad he wasn’t there to see her moan in mortification. She also couldn’t believe her sleep addled brain even allowed her to say anything, and now she was cursing her penchant for sleep talking.

Ino would never let her live this down if she found out.

And now, here she was at the hospital, having spent all morning wondering what Kankurō had thought and how he had responded, and if she should bring it up and apologize, and by the time lunch rolled around, her nerves were frayed like a loose string on a blanket only needing to be pulled to unravel.

She almost did unravel when Kankurō joined her at lunch. He seemed flustered, but so was she, and he pretended nothing had happened that morning, and she was both grateful yet ashamed. He was her _friend_ , a really good friend, and her sleep-fogged brain might have ruined that friendship for her. No matter what she felt for Kankurō, she knew she didn’t want to lose him as a friend.

The only way she was able to not break down and apologize was by responding to Kankurō’s comments and questions with short answers, and pretending to be busy. He seemed to pick up on her mood, brows furrowed in concentration as he looked over some paperwork he’d brought with him, and she was thankful for his quiet acceptance of her disposition. It didn’t help with the guilt she felt for subjecting him to her temperaments though. She just knew she’d be apologizing to him later.

* * *

Chest tight as Kankurō opened the front door later that night, Sakura nibbled her bottom lip as she followed him inside for the night. Lunch was so awkward earlier, and Sakura could only guess at what Kankurō was thinking of her behavior. She also felt bad that she had basically avoided him later when she saw him around the hospital.

His quiet mood was striking compared to his normal joking and easygoing manner, and she hoped she hadn’t screwed things up monumentally with her slip up that morning. She also didn’t think she’d ever get to see Kankurō’s glorious half naked form in her half-asleep state and hit on him, yet here she was worrying over exactly that. At this point, she was hoping it was all a dream, like she’d initially thought, and nothing had happened.

Watching as he set his keys on the side table by the door, Sakura coughed and twirled a piece of her rosette hair between her fingers absentmindedly.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Sakura mumbled.

“Okay,” Kankurō responded. “Dinner should be ready by the time you’re out.”

Sakura hummed a noncommittal noise to show her approval and practically scampered away into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, exhausted yet somehow fully relaxed from her hot shower, Sakura almost swayed into the kitchen, perking up at the smell of something fried being made.

Trekking over to stand behind Kankurō, she peered over his shoulder to watch him cook, her arm pressing into his side.

“Whatcha making?” Sakura whispered, grinning at the little jump he did before composing himself. _Payback for yesterday_ , she thought. She briefly glanced at his form, noticing his very loose yet somehow snug sweatpants, quickly averting her gaze before she was caught.

“Geeze, woman,” he mumbled, glancing at her face briefly before focusing back on the food and responding with, “Tempura. I make it a lot, so it’s easy.” 

“Aw, my favorite,” Sakura cooed, wiggling in anticipation. She hoped he hadn’t noticed her checking him out, especially since she suspected he was only wearing sweatpants, and nothing underneath. She had a weakness for guys in sweatpants, and she hoped he didn’t notice the way her eyes kept straying to his lower half in appreciation.

“I know,” Kankurō responded quickly with a smirk, and Sakura pulled back, cheeks warm. Not missing anything, he cleared his throat and continued, embarrassed grin on his face. “I uh, I mean, well, it seemed like you were upset after lunch today, so some cheering up was in order.” Focused on flipping the fried shrimp and vegetables, Kankurō didn’t see Sakura’s jaw go slack.

Sakura felt her heart clench and knew her once warm cheeks were now probably bright red. He thought _she_ was upset. That’s why he’d been so quiet all day. This man would be the end of her. She couldn’t keep hiding her feelings anymore. Sakura didn’t think she could fall for Kankurō anymore than she already had, because let’s face it, that’s what her tangled feelings surrounding him were, actual _feelings_ , but yet here she was. In love with Kankurō. Because that’s what this was. _Love_. She was finally admitting it to herself.

At her prolonged silence, Kankurō finally fixed his gaze on Sakura only for his own jaw to drop as he finally saw her lithe form. It was then that Sakura remembered what she was forced to wear due to her lack of clean clothes; nothing but her old, thin robe, which clung to her curves like a glove. She wasn’t even wearing any underwear, having forgotten to pack extra pairs for her trip there. Sakura internally groaned and subtly pulled at the hem, hoping it would make the already short robe longer, hoping Kankurō couldn’t tell she wasn’t wearing underwear. She cursed the Sunagakure heat for making her sweat through all her clothes in less than a week.

“You okay, Sakura?” Kankurō asked, head tilting to the side, recovering from his shock and glancing back at the food. Suddenly shy, she didn’t miss how his eyes immediately came back to her.

“Um, y-yeah,” she stammered, crossing her arms. “Sorry about this,” she gestured to herself, “I forgot to do laundry yesterday.”

A beat passed in silence, Kankurō’s brown eyes suddenly heated and burning as he scrutinized her barely concealed body more openly. She saw him eye her bare legs appreciatively before dragging his eyes up her toned body, finally settling his gaze on her face. He shifted his stance to lean back against the counter and crossed his arms, eyes glinting as he smirked at her.

“It’s okay,” Kankurō started, grin wide, “ _I don’t mind the view_.”

Sakura gasped as he threw her words from this morning back at her, her whole body shivering under his watchful eyes. The air shifted, and the kitchen was suddenly stifling; Sakura couldn’t keep her thoughts straight. All she could think about was the way Kankurō was _looking_ at her, like he wanted to taste her and never stop, and how it made desire stir low in her belly. He licked his lips and cocked his head, eyes smoldering as he waited for her to speak again.

“Y-you heard me?” Sakura finally choked out, looking away to distract herself from thoughts that were quickly becoming downright filthy. The things he could probably do with his mouth, and holy hell, his fingers. She shuddered as Kankurō chuckled, now moving toward her as he spoke.

“I always hear you, Sakura,” he whispered, voice like silk as he stopped in front of her, so incredibly close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and again, she could smell the scent of wood dipped in citrus. She trembled at the thought of what it’d feel like to have his body covering hers, her scent of rose mixing with his.

Kankurō reached out a hand and captured a loose strand of her pink hair, tucking it behind her ear, letting his fingers trail down the side of her cheek, before sliding his hand back to grasp her neck. His thumb nestled against her earlobe, drawing circles against her skin. Sakura inhaled a shaky breath as she watched his green speckled brown eyes look into hers before he leaned down, lips pressing to hers gently.

Sakura melted, her own lips responding shyly, dazed that this was actually happening. Kankurō’s other hand came up so both hands now cradled her face, steadying her. She didn’t realize she’d begun to sway. He pressed his lips harder against hers, stepping fully into her space and pressing his body flush against hers.

Sakura gasped at the sensation, and Kankurō used her gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth, and Sakura moaned, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, feeling her nipples press against his chest as she pulled him closer, her pulse quickening as she touched her tongue to his. Not breaking the kiss, Kankurō dropped his hands down to her shoulders, one hand trailing down her back, her threadbare robe allowing Sakura to feel the heat of his fingers dancing across her clothed skin. His other hand descended even further, gently squeezing her ass, fingers tracing the hem of her robe and slipping under to caress the back of her naked thigh.

As if woken from a trance, Sakura pushed herself away from Kankurō, hands resting on his chest as she caught her breath. Her body flush with desire, Sakura took a moment to cool herself down.

“Wait, wait,” Sakura rasped, inhaling deeply, trying to make sense of what she wanted to say.

“What?” Kankurō hummed, hands immediately leaving her back and coming up to trace the top of her knuckles; his eyes focused on her face, waiting patiently, yet still full of want.

“I, well,” Sakura stammered, huffing a breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. Clearing her throat and exhaling a breath, after a moment she finally said, “What are we doing?”

Kankurō smirked and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“Well, we _were_ kissing,” Kankurō murmured softly. “And enjoying it, I might add.” Sakura huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes, face still rosy from said kissing. He continued stroking her cheek, and this time she allowed herself to lean into his touch.

“I know that,” Sakura said, poking his chest, unable to resist smiling up at him. She stopped when she looked into his eyes, heart stuttering at seeing not only desire but yearning and affection. Seeing that finally forced the words out of her mouth. “Kankurō, I like you, a lot, and I don’t just kiss anyone for the hell of it.”

Kankurō only smiled, leaning down and dropping a kiss to her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt him tilt her chin up.

“I like you too, Sakura,” he said. “I thought you knew that.” His eyes were earnest, and Sakura blinked at the warmth she saw bloom in his brown orbs.

“What?” Sakura said, leaning back and staring up at him. “How was I supposed to know that?”

“I’ve been flirting with you all day!” Kankurō laughed, eyebrows raised in amused disbelief. “To be honest, I’ve been flirting with you for years now, thanks for noticing.”

“I’m such an idiot, oh sweet Kami,” Sakura groaned, head falling onto his chest. Kankurō only laughed again, hand smoothing down her mussed, pink hair, before settling on her back and rubbing comforting circles in between her shoulders.

“If it makes you feel better,” Kankurō started, hands still touching her back, and Sakura looked back up at him as he continued, “I wasn’t going to say anything until after this morning happened.”

“Why not?” Sakura pressed, brows furrowed, but face relaxing as he increased the pressure on her back, massaging her tense muscles. It’d been a long time since she’d been this relaxed, and he was _really_ good with his hands. She let out a small moan as he rolled out a knot between her shoulder blades, but she didn’t miss the small smirk on his face. The bastard knew what he was doing, and at this point she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“I wasn’t going to take my shot if I wasn’t sure you weren’t interested too,” he said with a shrug.

Sakura’s chest hurt, and she quickly leaned forward and kissed his lips, reassuring him. Kankurō immediately responded, breathing her in, hands still rubbing her back as they kissed. Stopping abruptly and pulling away, Sakura stared up into his eyes.

“Consider this as me interested,” Sakura breathed, smiling softly, and he only smiled back, before leaning down to kiss her again.

Suddenly, his hands stopped massaging her back and Sakura whined, only for Kankurō to pull back and smile roguishly at her, nodding his head towards the living room couch. Sakura followed willingly, and when their calves touched the edge of the couch, Kankurō pulled Sakura down into his lap, turning her so his chest touched her back. His hands rested on her on neck, only to begin kneading. Sakura dropped her head forward and groaned, instantly lax to his touch. His fingers were firm yet gentle, and Sakura wished he’d use his hands for something else. They slipped beneath the collar of her robe, and she shivered as he slowly slipped her robe down her body, exposing her shoulders to the cool night air. The smell of her rose scented body wash filled her senses, and she shivered as Kankurō’s hands started exploring her uncovered skin. She felt her still covered nipples tighten under her robe, heat gathering low in her belly.

“Kankurō,” Sakura breathed out. “What are you,” her voice cut off as he shushed her.

“Shh, just relax,” he murmured, lips touching her neck in a soft kiss. Sakura gasped and placed her head back against his shoulder, legs opening slightly as she adjusted to her new position. Kankurō only continued to trail kisses across her neck and down her now bare shoulder. His arms encircled her body, hands trailing up her abdomen and stopping just beneath her breasts. “May I?” he asked.

“Please do,” Sakura whispered, only to gasp as he fondled her breasts, before squeezing gently.

Sakura’s back arched at the sensation, puffing out soft breaths as he started to squeeze and rub her hardened nipples over the thin cotton of her robe. One hand quickly moved down and untied her sash, his other hand pushing aside her now open robe to fully massage her breasts, one at a time. His hand was so warm, fingers rough and maddening as they slowly circled around her pebbled buds.

The hand he used to untie her sash rested on her left thigh, slowly inching closer to Sakura’s warm heat, yet straying away from where she wanted him most. Sakura couldn’t hold back her whimper, feeling Kankurō’s hot breath as he smirked into her skin, his mouth leaving a wet trail across her skin. He found the juncture between her neck and shoulder and bit down, his tongue soothing the bite after before he sucked. His hand on her thigh stopped rubbing, and Sakura almost wept at the loss of his warm touch before he nipped her neck again.

Sakura panted, one hand reaching up behind her to thread her fingers through Kankurō’s hair, tugging the soft strands to ground herself as he continued to flick his tongue against the love bite he was making. Her own hips began to slowly move back and forth against his hardening shaft beneath her, and Kankurō pinched her nipples between his fingers.

He moaned against her bare skin as he felt her shift above him, and Sakura could feel herself getting wet. Her open robe had fallen to gather around her waist, and her continued grinding only opened it further, revealing her bare pussy. His hand on her thigh started moving again, closer to where she wanted, and she shivered as he finally touched her.

“Fuck, Sakura,” Kankurō rasped out, his hand now fully pressing against her damp curls. He didn’t let his fingers enter her though, only palming her mound. Sakura keened and pressed against his hand, trying to create more friction. He only chuckled darkly, before biting out, “You were going to sleep in my bed, in nothing but this shabby, old robe?” His gruff voice shot heat down to her core, and he pulled his hand away, before lifting her up, her robe falling to the ground as he turned her to face him.

Sakura trembled as Kankurō gazed admiringly at her nude form, licking his lips before pulling her forward and pressing his lips to her abdomen. He hummed against her skin, tongue dipping out to circle her navel before feathering kisses against her flesh, causing goosebumps to break out against her skin. His tongue traced a path down to her dripping core, dipping in between her slick folds to touch her clit.

Sakura stumbled and gasped out his name, hands settling on his clothed shoulders, gripping tightly.

“Hmm, Kank-Kankurō,” Sakura stuttered out, eyes fluttering as he abandoned her clit to press more kisses along her abdomen, hands now on her toned ass, holding her still as he squeezed. The bastard was such a _tease_. “You have,” she started, finding her resolve and pushing him away from her moist skin, “too many clothes on.”

It was Sakura’s turn to smirk as she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off his lean form, muscles gleaming in the low light of the living room. Hands moving to his waistband, Kankurō quickly shucked off his sweatpants, revealing his own lack of underwear. She stared at his thick cock, rubbing her damp thighs together and wetting her lips in excitement.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who forewent underwear tonight, huh,” Sakura murmured with a grin, viridian eyes going to Kankurō’s face only to see the dark hunger in his own eyes.

Although she desperately wanted a release of her own, Sakura found herself sinking to her knees in front of Kankurō, eyes on his twitching cock. She just needed a little taste. Settling her hands on his thighs, Sakura peered up at him through her lashes, smirk on her face as she saw Kankurō’s eyes widen, before she stroked his dick with one hand and flicked the tip of his weeping tip with her tongue, moaning at his taste. Her free hand reached up and rested on his tensed stomach, rubbing circles into his toned skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Kankurō groaned, jerking against her mouth, one hand clutching her pink head. Sakura only smiled before continuing.

Licking a line from the base of his cock to his tip slowly, Sakura hummed as she finally took him in her mouth, cheeks hollowing as she began to suck. Kankurō’s eyes closed, short pants coming out of his mouth as Sakura flicked her tongue against his member. She felt herself began to throb but ignored it to focus on him and his noises. She began to pump her hand around his shaft, circling the head of his cock with her tongue quickly, slowly beginning to bob her head before she was suddenly pushed away.

“I won’t be able to last much longer if you keep doing that,” Kankurō croaked, voice ragged, and a thrill went through Sakura.

The next thing she knew, her back hit the cushions of the couch as Kankurō hovered over her, eyes glinting and devilish grin on his face before he licked a stripe from between her breasts to the very top of her pubic bone, stopping to stare into her eyes. Sakura moaned as her eyes connected with his, bucking her hips, wanting him to get on with it. Barely sucking him off had only ignited a fire in her veins, and she was impatient to relieve it.

“Patience, Sakura,” Kankurō murmured into her skin, kissing her inner thigh, so _close_ to where she wanted him. His hands gripped her knees, bringing her legs up to rest on his shoulders, bringing himself closer to her pulsing heat. He looked up from his position, and Sakura’s breath hitched as her eyes connected with his.

“Please,” she begged, reaching one hand down to grab onto his brown locks, fingers threading through the hairs at his nape.

Kankurō only smirked up at her with a throaty chuckle, hot breath ghosting over her aching pussy. She could feel moisture seeping out, and she whimpered as Kankurō finally dropped a soft kiss to her opening, lips brushing against her slick folds, tongue swiping a long lick from the bottom of her slit and coming up to twirl around her sensitive clit.

“Fucking hell, you’re so wet for me,” Kankurō whispered against her, lips glistening as he inhaled the musky scent of her sex.

Sakura twitched as he brought his head down again, nose finding her clit, followed by his tongue as he began to circle it torturously slow. Her body thrummed as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her aching clit before teasing her opening with his tongue. She whined as he finally dipped a finger into her wet heat, bucking her hips, trying to increase the friction. His tongue lapped at her, and he added a second finger and curled, moaning into her as she clenched around him. Her pulse quickened at the vibrations.

“Ah, please, Kank-Kan-ku-rō,” Sakura stuttered out, fingers now clenching his hair.

Kankurō wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, and Sakura took a sharp intake of breath, body overcome with ecstasy. She was so _close_. Abruptly releasing her clit with a wet pop and pulling out his fingers, Sakura trembled as he took her legs off his shoulders, breathlessly watching him stare into her eyes, sucking his digits clean.

Pleased grin on his face, Kankurō made his way up her body, pressing himself flush against her, one hand coming up to fondle her petite breasts and his other hand grabbing and holding her wrists together above her head as he finally leaned down and kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue, tangy yet sweet, and she moaned as their lips moved together. She felt his hard length press against her wet folds, and she shuddered, moving her hips, wrapping both legs around his waist and digging her heels into the back of his strong thighs in order to pull him closer.

Kankurō pulled back from her lips, chuckling darkly as he gazed down at her body, a ruddy hue spreading across her skin.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” Kankurō murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her throat. He moved up to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue, hot puffs of his breath creating goosebumps against her neck, and Sakura shivered, warmth blooming in her chest at his tender tone.

“H-how long?” she asked, mewling as he nipped her ear. She wished she could touch him, but the thrill of him holding her down with one hand made her incredibly hot, so she didn’t struggle.

“Two years since you saved me, at least,” he whispered against her skin, lips trailing across her face, pressing kisses to the apples of her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. He trailed a hand down her lithe body before grasping his throbbing cock and placing it against her entrance, holding it there.

“Kankurō, I thought I told y-you it was n-nothing,” Sakura spluttered, whimpering at the feel of his cock twitching against her quivering slit.

“Heh, not to me,” Kankurō rasped, pulling his head up to stare in her eyes. “It was everything to me.”

Sakura stared into his eyes, seeing warmth and something else in his eyes. Using a bit of her chakra to break free from his grasp, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, tangling their lips together frantically. Pulling away to catch her breath, Sakura decided she was going to tell him. She sucked in a breath.

“Kankurō, I,” she started but stopped, suddenly shy and looking away.

“Hey,” he said, pulling her chin to face him. “You what?”

“I, um, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you,” she rushed out, exhaling the breath she’d been holding in.

Kankurō chuckled and smiled, and Sakura arched a brow at his response. He leaned down and kissed her again softly, and she melted into his warm lips.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too,” Kankurō finally said, brushing a piece of her petal-pink hair out of her eyes.

With that said, Kankurō slowly pushed himself into her wet heat, burying himself to the hilt, stilling to allow her to adjust to his girth. Sakura whimpered at being filled, tears gathering at the corner of her closed eyes, head moving back and forth as she squirmed, wishing he would _move_.

Finally, Kankurō moved. Sliding back out slowly, Sakura gasped when he thrust back in and started a steady rhythm. He leaned back down and swallowed her gasp, moaning into her mouth at the feel of her clenching around his length. Sakura writhed underneath him, overwhelmed at the sensation of Kankurō rocking into her over and over again. Suddenly breaking the kiss, Kankurō pulled out of her, and Sakura whined at the loss.

“Wh-what, why?” Sakura puffed out, green eyes glazed over but present enough to register Kankurō drawing away from her.

“Come on,” Kankurō murmured, taking her hands and pulling her up off the couch. Grasping her shoulders and rubbing them tenderly, he smiled as he looked in her eyes and couldn’t resist kissing her again, teasing her lips with his tongue. He pulled away and panted, “Bedroom, now.”

Taking her hand, Kankurō practically dragged her to his bedroom, and Sakura squealed as he suddenly grasped her around the waist and threw her on his bed.

“Kankurō,” Sakura whined, giggling as he kissed his way up her calves. “Please,” she breathed, wishing he’d get on with it. She was so _close_ earlier.

“Patience,” he whispered against her inner thigh.

Sakura looked down and shivered as she watched Kankurō stare into her eyes as he dragged his tongue up her thigh, closer to her wet pussy. She quivered as he placed a kiss on her slick folds, only to inhale a sharp breath as he flicked his fingers and her knees spread apart without her doing, the slight thrum of chakra filling the air and pressing against her skin. Her arms were next, raising above her head, hands coming to rest against the cool wood of the headboard. She was thankful one of his pillows rested under her head and wondered if he planned it that way. She felt the tickle of his chakra strings tighten around her wrists and thighs, essentially locking her in place.

“Really?” Sakura asked, only to choke out a breath as Kankurō kissed her hot center again. He only chuckled in response, and she whimpered.

“I can take them off if you want,” he rumbled, leaning his cheek against her thigh and smirking. “Unless you don’t want to?” One hand came up to rub her other thigh, drawing small patterns into her heated skin.

Sakura sucked in a breath, knowing she could easily break free of his chakra strings, but the thrill that shot through her flushed body had her curious, cheeks burning at the thoughts of what he could do to her. She knew she wanted to find out.

“Well, then,” Sakura breathed, nodding her head, “get on with it.”

Raspy chuckle in his throat, Kankurō kept his eyes on her as he lifted himself up and hovered over her, aligning himself with her opening. One hand going down to grab his shaft, he guided himself into her entrance, sheathing himself completely in her wet heat. Sakura sighed in relief, head lolling back against her pillow but snapped her eyes open with a gasp as she felt his thumb pushing against her clit in slow circles.

“Oh, fuck” she cried, back arching as he started thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, thumb now pressing relentlessly against her clit.

“That’s it, baby,” Kankurō growled, other hand coming to grip her waist. He continued his torturous pace, and Sakura panted, wishing she could move.

Sakura tried to buck her hips against his, but his chakra restraints remained secure. She groaned when he bent down and took a pert nipple in his mouth and sucked, nipping her breast lightly before switching to her other bud and giving it the same treatment.

“Oh, kami, oh, Kan-kur-o,” she panted, eyes shut, head whipping back and forth, his nose brushing between the valley of her breasts, exhaling as his hips continued rocking into her.

“You feel so good,” Kankurō groaned, increasing his pace, slamming into her and grunting at her moans of pleasure. “So hot, and so wet, all for me. Kami, Sakura, oh fuck.”

She didn’t think it possible, but somehow his pace only increased, and he shifted slightly, hitting a different angle that made her cry out as her knees almost buckled if not for his chakra strings.

Her forehead glistening with sweat, Sakura’s moans only increased as Kankurō didn’t let up, grunting as he thrust into her over and over again.

Her body was on fire, and she could feel herself pulsing around his thick cock, clit aching under his constant ministrations.

“Please, Kankurō, please,” Sakura nearly sobbed, back arching as she felt a small shockwave reverberate from her aching pussy throughout the rest of her body. She cried out, toes not quite curling, and Kankurō pressed a kiss to her sweat soaked shoulder.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” he grunted in her ear, slowing his hips and stilling, hard cock enveloped in her moist heat as her pussy twitched from her mini orgasm. Flicking his fingers to release her limbs from his chakra strings, Kankurō grabbed her legs and placed them around his waist before pulling his dick out and then slamming it back in her again.

“My turn,” he whispered, tongue licking a stripe against her neck. “And round two for you.”

Sakura gasped, delight at being able to move again, before bringing her hands down to tug his face to hers, smashing her lips to his feverishly. Kankurō smiled against her lips, and she dug her heels into his lower back, pressing him closer against her as he pounded her into the mattress. She could feel his engorged cock filling her completely, and soon she felt her second, stronger orgasm threatening to take over.

“Kankurō, I’m gonna, I,” she panted, unable to finish her sentence, head finding solace in the crook of his neck. She continued writhing against his hard body, arms holding onto his shoulders for support as she mewled into his ear.

Kankurō brought a hand and dragged her lips to his, swallowing her moans with a kiss, hips still rocking into hers, before he said, “Me too, babe, ah fuck.”

Letting her head fall onto his chest, Kankurō sped up his thrusts and before she knew it, she was crying out as her body shuddered violently against his, his own shout of ecstasy following hers right after, hard body convulsing against hers before he pulled his softened cock out and hugged her to his body, both of them sinking into the mattress.

Sakura was warm, eyes closed in her post-coital daze, and she only sighed and wrapped her arms around Kankurō’s back as he snuggled himself on top of her, his own arms around her back. She felt his breath against her cheek, followed by his lips as he trailed lazy kisses across her face before nuzzling her neck with a deep breath.

The feel of sticky fluids dripping down her inner thighs reminded Sakura that they should get up and clean up the mess they made, but she was so _comfortable_. Instead, she lifted one arm to thread through Kankurō’s hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp. A deep rumble vibrated through his chest, and Sakura laughed as she pulled him away from her neck.

“That tickles, you know,” she said, impish grin across her face as she stared up into his green-flecked brown eyes.

His eyes creased as he smiled down at her before quickly leaning down and licking her cheek.

“Ew, Kankurō!” Sakura laughed, shoving him off her and rolling over, legs twisting with his before she wrestled herself on top of him.

“That’s what grosses you out?” Kankurō said with a playful scoff, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at their sweat slicked bodies, which were quickly cooling in the open air. It didn’t help that they finished their activities on top of the sheets either.

She only laughed, flicking his nose before she smirked up at him, sticking her tongue out.

A beat passed, and she still couldn’t stop staring at him in wonder, and he the same. She’d wasted years ignoring her feelings, but now she wasn’t going to let him go. She had a feeling he wouldn’t let her go either. She didn’t want to think about what living in two separate villages would entail. For now, she put those thoughts aside and basked in enjoying the afterglow of them acting on their feelings.

“You know,” Sakura started, finger tracing a figure eight pattern on his chest. She glanced up at Kankurō to see he’d arched a brow, urging her to continue. Coughing, she looked away before she mumbled, “I would not be opposed to trying _other things_ with those chakra strings of yours.”

Face burning, she avoided his eyes and Kankurō chuckled, eyes narrowing deviously as he ran his hands up her back.

“That I can definitely arrange,” he said, leaning his head forward to capture her lips in a swift kiss.

Dragging one of his hands across her skin, Kankurō traced the line of her back, goosebumps dancing across her skin as his fingers walked up to her neck. Settling herself against him, Sakura pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Kami, we could have been doing this years ago,” Sakura purred against his skin, eyes half closed in satisfied bliss, face settled on top of her hands as she stared at Kankurō’s soft grin. His hands were still ghosting across her back, and the soft, gentle rise and fall chest as he breathed only added to her drowsiness. Sakura had never felt safer.

“Mhm,” Kankurō hummed, fingers stopping on the dip of her lower back. “Well, now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting go.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Sakura murmured, eyes succumbing to the gentle quiet surrounding them, the smell of rose petals mixed with citrus a mere whisper in the back of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough of these two in the Naruto fandom. I had to fix it to feed myself.
> 
> I love the idea of these two together and what could have happened if any kind of relationship had formed between them, whether friendly or romantic. And, knowing me, I had to go the romantic route.
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry about the gratuitous smut. I'm telling you, I needed to feed myself and my longing to see these two together.
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you like it! Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
